


The Controller

by Aviantei



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Based on Suzumu tracks, Gen, One Shot, Twelve Shots of Summer, Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviantei/pseuds/Aviantei
Summary: [One Shot] It's amazing how liberating having another day can be. [Based on Suzumu's "Heart Connect" "The World's Lifespan and the Last Day" and "On the Eighth Day, Before the Rain Stops"] [Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid]





	The Controller

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was originally posted on fanction.net on July 11, 2015. It was my entry for the [Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid] week 6 prompt, "Written in Sand." I really do admire Suzumu's works as a composer, and thus I wanted to connect some of Suzumu's songs together. This mini ficlet was the result.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**The Controller**

By: Aviantei

A One Shot Based Songs Composed by Suzumu:  
“Heart Connect”  
“The World’s Lifespan and the Last Day”  
“On the Eighth Day, Before the Rain Stops”

[Twelve Shots of Summer Second Raid 6/12]

* * *

The boy was tired of life.

He was tired of everything, of people going through their unattached tragedies in the streets. He was tired of the world. And most importantly, he was tired of all aspects of himself. If it were as simple as erasing data in a game, the boy would have clicked yes on the “Are you sure you want to delete this data?” message a long time ago.

Because not even something like a distant memory of falling in love could have saved him.

Everything could go. Past, present, even the potential of a future.

And, as if matching his desire, the world was to come to an end.

* * *

Somehow, the supposedly forgiving game of life had taken him seriously.

With the announcement of the end of the world, those in power brushed it off while the ordinary ones panicked. He was just like them, but only because it was expected. In reality, the boy was glad to know everything would be over.

But his performed prayers for the world’s salvation somehow became real.

And as the last day gave way to a lonely evening, the stars gave birth to the understanding that the future was something he wanted to exist.

And so dawn came to the world as if nothing had ever been promised.

* * *

It’s amazing how liberating having another day can be.

All of the last wishes the boy had accumulated the day before were suddenly attainable, transformed from regrets into goals. All of those wishes were relatively simple.

To thank the god that had saved them.

To ride the trains he had once ignored people on.

To listen outside of his headphones.

Make up a song while singing it.

Smoke a cigarette while watching the sun set.

Wake up in the morning to select “continue”.

Look forward to the future.

And to share that hope with someone else.


End file.
